Feeling Inclined
by dieselwriter
Summary: When Hermione is denied something she truly wants because of her blood, will someone be able to show her how special she truly is? A fluffified RHr oneshot.


**A/n:** Okay, my fingers are itching to tell a story, so here I am, once again (wait- isn't that part of a song? Bah, oh well), to get some major writing off my chest. Alright, I'd hardly call it 'major writing', but I've had inspiration! I am not lying when I say I haven't had inspiration in over 3 months.

Anyway, I read a rather pathetic excuse of a story a while ago, and I shall keep the name of said story anonymous, because, quite frankly, I would not wish any one of my beloved readers to read crap like that- I like you too much! But yeah, it was full of rather degrading and ridiculous language that no teenager should be allowed to say, let alone write. The story left an unsettling feeling in my stomach. So what better way to counteract that hideous story than to write a good one of my own? Hazzah!

**Summary**: When Hermione is denied something she truly wants because of her blood, will someone be able to show her how special she truly is? A fluffified R/Hr one-shot.

**Setting**: At the Burrow, after Harry defeats Voldemort (cause we all know it's bound to happen- hehehee). Summer after seventh year, I guess.

**Shipping**: On the goooood ship, Hermione and Ron, it's a sweeeeeeeeeet trip to the…um, yeah…never mind. R/Hr, fo sho.

**Rating**: Erm…probably PG, or whatever it is on this site…I never can tell the rating system here. Rated for mild language and other good stuff of adult nature.

**Disclaimer**: Me no owny HP. 'Nough said.

**Dedication**: This one's a double dedication. First, this is for anyone who's ever felt held back or confined because of who they are. You're perfect just the way you are (unless your Voldemort :P), and I know I'm not the only one who thinks so.

Secondly, Shari, you know I had to do this to you. You can't just pimp someone's story and not have them dedicate a story to you. Thus, for the freaking awesomeness that is Solstice Muse, this story is dedicated to her. May the karmic gods bless you from here on end with happiness and joy, and loads of chocolate. And maybe a little Ron- well, a lot of Ron.

Okay, enough of the boring stuff no one really reads; time for the story!

* * *

**Feeling Inclined**

_Have you ever been inclined to feel sublime?  
__To get up off your feet,  
__Go dance in the street,  
__Greet people you'd not normally meet?_

_Have you ever been motivated to feel underrated?  
__To prove everyone wrong,  
__Go break into song,  
__Be yourself and escape from the throng?_

_Have you ever been complied to feel divine?  
__To let the sun soak in,  
__Go around and spin,  
__Feel the warmth and spread it with a grin?_

_Have you ever been subjected to feel perfected?  
__To radiate the best,  
__Go twirl in success,  
__Smile and settle for nothing that's less?_

_Have you ever been inspired to feel desired?  
__To seduce but be true,  
__Go blush a red hue,  
__Feel flirtatious but natural too? _

_

* * *

_"Has it come yet, Ginny?" 

Ginny turned a red face to Hermione.

"No, Hermione, it has not come yet. Surprisingly enough, the post did not arrive in the three second span you allotted between this time and the last time you asked me that same question!"

"I'm sorry, Ginny," Hermione said, twisting the napkin in her lap nervously, "I'm just anxious is all. You'd think it would have come by now. We've been waiting for two hours!"

Ginny sighed as she let her anger subside. "I know, Hermione, but you just have to take a deep breath. You have the perfect resume, you told me yourself you aced the interview, and you have the best N.E.W.T. scores in your class! There's nothing more you could have done."

"Oh, yes there is," Hermione said, sounding dejected. "I knew I should have never of dropped Muggle Studies and Divination! Those classes could have cinched my internship! But no, I had to complain about the busy schedule…maybe it's not too late to enroll in a night school program at Hogwarts…."

"For Merlin's sake, Hermione! If your future employer wanted you to take Divination, he must be off his rocker. Everyone and their aunt knows Trelawney's a right old bat who hasn't the slightest idea in what she's supposed to be teaching," Ginny answered, grabbing the distressed woman's hand comfortingly. "Everything's going to be fine, Hermione, I promise."

Hermione didn't look satisfied, but she remained silent. That is until she looked out the window.

"AHH!" Hermione shouted, pointing at the small gray blob traveling closer and closer to the Burrow's kitchen window. "I'm not ready for this, Gin; I'm not going to look. I DON'T WANT IT!"

Ron suddenly ambled into the kitchen, wide-eyed. "What's going on? Who's shouting?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Hermione, that's not an owl; it's a bat."

Hermione looked fit to faint. "A bat? A _bat's_ delivering the post! That just means I won't be accepted, doesn't it? They send bats as the bearers of bad news! Everyone getting the position gets an owl, but not me: I get a _bat_!"

Ron laughed, but was quelled slightly by Ginny's glare.

"Hermione," Ginny said comfortingly, "it's not bringing the post; it's just an ordinary bat."

Hermione, who had been sheet white, was now slowly flushing. "Of, of course. Just being silly…."

"What's she going on about, Ginny?" Ron asked as he grabbed an apple from the pantry.

"She's anxious about getting an internship is all," Ginny said, grabbing the apple from Ron and taking a bite out of it before he could protest. "Although I don't know why; she's a shoe-in for this position! Professor David would be daft if he didn't pick you, Hermione. You're his brightest student!"

Ron grabbed himself another apple and was about to take a bite before adopting a serious expression. "P-Professor David?" he asked. "As in Charles David?"

Hermione paled considerably as she looked at Ron. "Yes…why do you ask?"

"Well," Ron said, looking immensely guilty, "er- a letter arrived from him this morning. It was addressed to you, Hermione, but you were at Diagon Alley this morning, so I left it in the living room."

Hermione's eyes became as wide as saucers and Ginny looked angry.

"So you just decide to tell us about this _now_? When we've been waiting two hours for the bloody thing!" Ginny screeched. "This woman's been driving me mad and you could have fixed this _hours ago_!"

"Sorry," Ron mumbled, taking a meager bite from his apple.

Hermione, however, did not hear the apology as she sprinted from the kitchen to the living room.

There it was; sitting right on the side table: a letter addressed to Hermione Granger.

Hermione reached with shaking fingers to grab at the ordinary-looking letter. She grasped it and slowly opened the wax-sealed envelope, her hands trembling like mad….

"Well?" Ginny asked the minute Hermione stepped back into the kitchen, clutching the parchment tightly to her chest. "Did you…." she trailed off, seeing the expression on Hermione's face.

Hermione's eyes were bloodshot and she had tear trails on her cheeks. Her eyes welled up seeing Ginny's hesitation.

"I…I didn't get it," Hermione squeaked out, her voice breaking with emotion.

Ginny immediately held out her arms wide, allowing Hermione to fall into her embrace.

"Oh, Hermione, I am so incredibly sorry," Ginny said, rubbing her back consolingly as the mortified brunette sobbed into her shoulder. "I know how much it meant to you."

Ron looked on this depressing scene with anger-filled eyes. "I'll be back," he said firmly to them, clutching his wand and running out the back door.

"Ron, where are you going?" Ginny asked, although she already knew the answer.

"I have an important meeting," Ron shouted out determinedly before the screen door slammed shut. Ginny heard a distant _pop_ before returning to comfort Hermione.

* * *

_Have you ever been inclined to feel sublime?  
__Get up off your feet and go dance in the street,  
__You'll see someone you want to meet._

_

* * *

_

Ron hadn't turned up at all throughout the day, not even for dinner. Then again, Hermione hadn't decided to show up at dinner either. She felt much more inclined to sit on the back porch and watch the sun set on one of the most miserable days of her life.

She couldn't even imagine who Professor David would have picked for the internship. She always took diligent notes and got perfect scores on all her assignments. She was honest and caring and prompt and studious; traits she, as well as her professors, had always taken pride in.

What had she done wrong?

"Hey Hermione."

The disheartened greeting came with the arrival of a dejected-looking redhead.

Ron sighed wearily as he slumped down next to Hermione to stare out across his backyard. The distant pond reflected the dull light of the setting sun, and the leaves on the drying grass blew about in small cyclones as the breeze lifted and carried them away.

"I went to talk with your professor," Ron said, not taking his eyes off the scenery. When Hermione did not reply, Ron continued heavily. "I didn't actually make it that far. One of the Assistant Professors was able to…_address_...my complaints.

"I got him to tell me that some guy named Alvin got the internship."

"Alfred," Hermione replied distantly.

"Huh?"

"His name isn't Alvin," Hermione said. "It's Alfred. Alfred Williams."

Hermione felt pained to say the name. Alfred was a pretty intelligent student, although Hermione felt he was a bit too cocky for his own good. While working with the Assistant Professor, she also had the distinct impression that he favored her more than Alfred. He'd always call on her to answer, and she was always assigned more difficult tasks than Alfred. She had thought the Assistant Professor considered her more responsible.

"Right, well, the Assistant Professor didn't sound too pleased with Alex-"

"Alfred."

"-Alfred being chosen for the internship. He reckons the only reason he got the position was because…." Ron stopped, trying to find a way to phrase what needed to be said eloquently.

"Why?" Hermione asked with morbid curiosity. It was like wanting to know why someone had stabbed her in the gut and twisted the knife. "Why did Professor David pick him over me?"

Ron took his eyes off the sunset and glared angrily at the ground. "It's…let's just say your bull-headed professor is a lot like Malfoy."

Hermione looked confused momentarily. "What?" she asked softly, as if hoping she was not hearing things correctly.

"Professor David is a pure blood, and takes pride in such. Alabastor-"

"Alfred."

"-_Alfred_ is an utter git. However, he comes from a long line of pure-bloods. David's a pure-blooded chauvinistic bastard who likes to keep the same company."

"So," Hermione started, sniffling, "so the only reason I didn't get the internship is because I'm a Mudblood?"

"Hermione, don't say that-"

"But it's true."

Ron could not find a suitable response for that remark.

"I can't believe it," Hermione whispered, sounding heartbroken. "I've worked my hardest for that pig, and he looks right past that." Hermione swiped at her eyes before continuing. "I've never been held back before, Ron."

"I know that, Hermione," Ron started, but Hermione plowed on.

"Nothing's ever stopped me before. I didn't let my inexperience prevent me from brewing Polyjuice when I was 13 years old. I didn't let a colossal snake stop me from getting information on Slytherin's Heir. I didn't let a journalist's stinging words and filthy rumors prevent me from seeking out the truth. I didn't let a toad of a defense professor stop me from learning. I didn't even let the vilest wizard on earth keep me from helping Harry destroy the Horcruxes! And yet here I am, being held back from an internship I really wanted because of something I can't control. Because I'm a Mudblood."

Hermione's tears were coming at a steady force now, deluging her cheeks. Ron sat uncomfortably for a moment before opening his arms hesitantly for her. She hurriedly accepted as she launched herself at him, clutching tightly around his waist.

Something inside Ron seemed to click as he let his hands settle on Hermione's back. As she squeezed him tightly, he slowly tightened his grip on her.

"Hermione, I know it's not fair and I know how much this meant to you," Ron said softly as he rubbed his thumbs on her back in smooth, comforting circles. "But it's not worth your time to get this upset over the bastard. There are _loads_ of other things you can do with your life, Hermione. I'm pretty sure you don't want to spend the rest of your career working for a twat like David anyway. You're clever and resourceful and beautiful and you have a hell of a right hook. Well, I can't really attest to the last one, but Malfoy can."

Hermione froze in Ron's arms, making Ron feel slightly more cheerful. He must have said something right, to make her stop crying.

She sat up and stared at him with wide eyes. "What did you say?"

"Er-" Ron froze, not expecting her fearful, questioning gaze. "That Malfoy can certify your incredible right hook?"

"No, before that."

"That you're clever and resourceful?"

"After that," Hermione said with a quiver in her voice.

"That- that your b-beautiful," Ron answered, gulping loudly.

* * *

_He'll make you feel special,  
__He'll reach out to caress you,_

_You'll shiver under his touch,  
__You'll not mind it much,_

_He'll wipe away your tears,  
__You've known him for years,_

_His heartbeat quickens,  
__You want to listen._

_He comes near,  
__You feel fear._

_He's far too close,  
__But you want him most._

_He's closed the gap,  
__You take a step back.

* * *

_

Hermione felt another tear slide down her face, but she smiled ever-so slightly at the compliment.

Ron nervously reached out to wipe away the tear. He held his large hand to the side of his face, sliding his thumb across her cheek. Her eyelids closed slowly as she felt goose bumps erupt all over her skin, despite the heat of the evening.

She opened her eyes to see him slowly leaning in to her. She felt a magnetic attraction as she felt her body lean into his on its own accord.

But just as their lips were about to meet, she pulled back.

* * *

_He looks lost._

_This is the cost_

_When you don't feel sublime,  
__When you're confined,  
__When don't feel graced,  
__When you're shamefaced,  
__When you don't feel blessed,  
__When you're depressed._

_

* * *

_

Hermione watched as Ron's eyes opened to look at her morosely.

"I'm sorry," Hermione spoke softly, removing his hand from her cheek and laying it to rest on the ground.

"Me too," Ron whispered huskily. His eyes held nothing but sorrow as he stared at his hand.

Hermione felt something cold and sickening wiggle around in her stomach. She had never realized how piercingly cold Ron's blue eyes could look, like an ocean frozen over completely.

Five minutes ago, she could have told you that the worse feeling in the world was being denied something you truly desired. Not getting her internship was one of the most devastating things that had ever happened to her.

And right now, Hermione would tell you the same thing, but for a different reason.

Ron had slowly started to rise, a definite slump in his shoulders. Before he could stand up all the way, however, Hermione grabbed on to his hand. He looked back down on her, miserable but curious, and he was met with Hermione's chocolate brown eyes looking into his affectionately.

He froze in mid-stance as she used his hand to pick herself up. He stood up straight when she was balanced and was about to release her hand when she squeezed it tightly. Her other hand snaked around to the back of his neck and brought him down to her level.

Their lips met in a warm kiss. Hermione's mind went light as a feather as she released her hand from his, using it to sift through Ron's smooth hair and bring him closer to her. His hands found their way to Hermione's back, pulling her into his body.

Hermione smiled against his lips and pulled back long enough to get in a few breaths. The nauseatingly cold sensation she had felt earlier had turned warm and slightly squishy in her stomach. Ron's mouth was still open in shock, but his eyes had returned to the gentle blue hue she was used to seeing. They reminded her so much of the sea, with a calm and peaceful demeanor, but an underlying sense of adventure and excitement.

Ron smiled as the shock subsided, and brought his hand up to tuck her crazed hair behind her ear delicately.

"Thank you," Hermione whispered happily, enjoying every second of the feeling of his hand on her face.

"What for?" Ron asked, mesmerized by her flushed appearance.

"For knowing how to make me feel better," she answered easily, taking a moment to absorb the beauty of the sunset before turning her eyes back on him.

He smiled as he slowly brought her back into another kiss.

* * *

_You bring him in for a kiss,  
__Your lips touch his. _

_Fireworks appear  
__But you don't fear. _

_This is what you needed,  
__And now you've succeeded._

_And all because you felt inclined to feel sublime._

_Always feel inclined._

_Always._

_

* * *

_

**A/n: **LOVE love LOVE the poem! It came to me walking to Japanese class today. I wrote half of it during class and ran back to type up the rest! What can I say? My muse was beating me upside the head with a cleaver. I'm also very proud of myself for getting the single shift/enter key secret down, so the entire poem didn't come out double spaced. Yay for figuring out tricky website!

Okay, I don't really know how this story happened, but I am very pleased with it. I was going to start off on something completely different (as most of the beginning ranting indicates), but the poem idea came from no where! And then I just sat down and worked on this for four hours! FOUR! Well, it was most definitely worth it, cause I'm very proud of it. This was just supposed to be a rant-tastic story, and it turned into so much more!

Be on the lookout for another epic Ron story. I can tell you now that it's gonna be pretty awesome (if I do say so myself :P). The first chapter's almost done, and is it _long_! Long-ness could mean problems, especially since I generally don't have much time during the day to write. However, as soon as I get them done, they'll be posted! Also, I haven't decided on a title yet, so I can't even give you one to be on the lookout for. However, I have a songfic that's coming out within the next week that will have the title of the epic in it, so watch out for it! It's called The Sun, set to Maroon 5's song, and it's kinda sad. Sorry, but I do the tragedy pretty well.

Well, I hope all you readers enjoyed this little itty one-shot, cause I know I enjoyed writing it. I also hope you take the time to review! My birthday's in 6 days (I'm turning _20_! AHH! So old!), so I'd love an early birthday present!

Cheers while trying to avoid October 3,

dieselwriter


End file.
